the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ollar
Ollar is a dragon-blessed Aesir and Asfrid's former mate. Information Description Ollar is a metallic, silver Aesir. Personality Arrogant and rude, Ollar had no respect for Ragna or for Thyra, his own queens. He insulted them, calling Ragna a "White Witch" and Thyra a "Half-Breed". Role Ollar was a warmonger who disrupted the peace of the newly combined pride. History In The Summer King Chronicles Arc ''By the Silver Wind After Ragna returned from hunting for Sverin, Ollar was one of the gryfons to discover this and became angry, as he hated choking on "slimy poison". He called Ragna "White Witch" and ordered her to return to Star Isle to hunt enough meat for the entire pride. He continues to insult her before Thyra comes forward. She explains that Sverin only received red meat so he could see Kjorn again, but Ollar doesn't listen. Thyra then asks Ollar if he would respect her mate when he returned, but Ollar says that he wouldn't. Thyra exiles Ollar because of his warmongering. Later, when Ragna and Vidar are talking, his body is found after he died of fear. While reluctant, Ragna and and the Griffons of the Silver Isles agree to cremate his body at Pebble's Throw out of principle. Relationships Asfrid, Astri, Einarr, Eyvindr Ollar seemed to hate his mate, daughter, son-in-law and future grandson. He thinks that they were all weak, saying that he "had a weakling mate and a weakling daughter who mated with a weakling" and says that the kit would also be born weak. Eyvin Ollar seems to outright dispose Eyvin do to their conflicting personalities. Eyvin has said that she wished Ollar died in the Wolf Attack in the summer. She was also out-raged with his Warmongering and the verbal abuse he inflicted on their relatives (Specifically, Asfird, Astri, Einarr, Eyvindr) as shown when she aided Ragna in her duel with Ollar. Ragna, Thyra, Kjorn & Sverin Ollar had no respect for any of the kings or queens of the Silver Isles. He called Ragna "White Witch" (which had only previously been used by Sverin) and Thyra a "half-breed". He also said that he would not respect Kjorn, as his entire line was poisoned by cowardice. Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Trivia *His name could possibly be derived from the Germanic name "Ullr", which means "glory". **This would fit him, as he is one of the Aesir who fled to the Silver Isles in search of a new home and glory. *He didn't approve of Thyra being his queen and so she exiled him as a result. *Even though Ollar's father is named Lar, the latter's name was Osvlar in ''The Days Before. **However "Lar" could've been a nickname. **This is later confirmed by Jess to be true *It could be possible that Ollar is an older brother to Fraenir, as the name of their father's is the same. Quotes Gallery Ollar.png|Ollar Reference Aesir silhouette2.jpg|Kajar Aesir Citations References Notes Category:Males Category:Aesir Category:Gryfons Category:Deceased Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Exiles Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Dragon-Blood Gryfons Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Former Winderost Gryfons Category:Minor Characters